


Xelqua, the Blood God

by Katie_Smith24



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Honestly just techno and grian talking, I can’t tag, I can’t write, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Smith24/pseuds/Katie_Smith24
Summary: Grian is Techno’s blood god
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	Xelqua, the Blood God

Prompt from _give-grian-rights_ on Tumblr, I think. (Worship AU.)

It was the Championships again, and Grian couldn’t help but be excited. Of course, he wasn’t placed on a team with his friends, as they were competitive, and he was a more relaxed player. He didn’t particularly mind, though, as he still saw them in between -and even in- games. 

The Championships took place over the course of a week, so each player would be provided with a room to stay in a massive hotel filled with anything they’d need. Many players went to socialize in breakrooms and eat in the cafeteria. 

Grian was just sitting on a couch, alone, as he read a book in Standard Galactic. It was an interesting story about the history of Watchers. Funnily enough, it even mentioned him. Sometimes, he forgot he was so important at one time.

A door opening made him look up, and his eyes fell upon a tall piglin-hybrid. Ahh, of course. This was Technoblade. While Grian had seen him in passing and heard of his accomplishments, he had never talked to him before.

Techno was intimidating. He walked right up to Grian as if he were searching for him in particular, and sat right next to him. 

“You’re Grian, right?” Techno’s voice seemed almost in awe, it was so quiet.

“Yes,” Grian responded, “And you’re Technoblade.” It wasn’t a question.

Techno nodded, shifting to face him properly.

“Were you the Watcher they called Xelqua?” Techno asked, staring intently at the smaller man.

Grian shifted. He hadn’t been called that name in a long time, and many of his newer friends didn’t even know that name at all. He had no idea how Techo found it. 

“At one point in time, it was my name,” Grian admitted, “and while I haven’t been referred to as that in a long while, I still consider it an important part of me.” 

Techno nodded, then sheepishly asked, “The very same Xelqua they called the Blood God? Are you?”

Grian paused. He had heard the tales of the Blood God, and the rumors that circulated after his part in ending the universe got out. ‘Xelqua,’ they had said, ‘The Blood God, who destroys universes.’ Of course, only one universe got ended, and Grian never technically destroyed anything, he was just there.

That didn’t even happen while he was going by Xelqua! He was just Grian, the best friend of some people called Taurtis and Sam. 

So, yes, Grian guessed, he technically was the Blood God, but he really didn’t do anything to, in his mind, deserve it. 

“I’ve been called that before, though I never understood why,” Grian said, finally.

Techno nodded again and leaned back.

“Thank you, then. The voices, ‘chat,’ are obsessed with you. They are your followers, and when I listen to their orders, I gain power. I believe it belongs to you, so I dedicate it accordingly. Blood for the Blood God, Xelqua,” Techno said, standing up. 

He began to walk to the door while Grian sat in shock. 

“Thank you, Blood God,” he said as he left the room.

\-----

While Grian was aware certain people had worshiped him, he wasn’t aware they still did after he disappeared. His power is still very strong, so even the followers who borrow it don’t affect him. Apparently, they take so little he didn’t even notice.

He blushed at the thought of people using his power and respecting it like it was everything when it was barely anything to him. He didn’t even really use it anymore. 

\----

Later, on the last night of the Championships, Grian noticed a small bag sitting outside his door with a nametag bearing his name. It was a bit larger than his hands.

Inside, it held jewelry and diamonds, little treasures that could cost a small fortune. Grian recognized it to be Technoblade’s. Of course, a gift to his God.

\---------

And, if Grian slipped Techno a purple-jeweled bracelet before they left that gave him a small share of Grian’s power when he felt his name being called upon, then it wasn’t anyone else’s business.


End file.
